Memories
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: What if Sora's heart was extracted during the final battle against Xemnas? What if Sora was lost near the darkness, with no memories? RiSo. One-shot.


Title: Memories 

Summary: What if Sora's heart was extracted during the final battle against Xemnas? What if Sora was lost near the darkness, with no memories? (One-shot)

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix.

Pairing: RikuSora

* * *

**Memories**

" Can you spare a heart?" Xemnas said. Sora's eyes widened. Xemnas trapped Sora in a bubble. " ARGH!!" Sora yelled in pain. Riku managed to land without hurting himself. _' Curse it! I'm too far away!' _He thought to himself.

" SORA!!" Riku yelled. Sora felt his energy being sucked out rapidly. Xemnas smirked. This time, he'll become whole. Riku got up and started running towards Sora but Xemnas' clone was slowing him down. He had cast Dark Aura repeatedly but was still not close enough to Sora.

" IT'S MINE!!!" Xemnas yelled. Sora fell onto the ground. " No, SORA!!" Riku yelled. He ran over to Sora and picked him up gently. " Come on… Wake up Sora!!" Riku pleaded. Just as Xemnas was about to take Sora's heart, it glowed brightly and turned into a keyblade.

The keyblade was gold in color, with silver strips running along the blade. " What?" Riku and Xemnas said. Xemnas couldn't touch the keyblade. Riku reached up and grabbed the keyblade, swinging it at Xemnas.

" How is it possible?" Xemnas growled. With the lifeless Sora still in his arms, Riku attacked Xemnas. Xemnas smirked as he blocked all of Riku's attacks. Riku panted. He laid Sora on the ground gently.

" You know Xemnas, I learned something from number thirteen, Roxas." Riku said. The Way to Dawn appeared in Riku's left hand while the new keyblade was in Riku's right hand. "… And that's using double keyblades!!" Riku yelled, dashing right towards Xemnas.

Riku did a reversal and slammed both keyblades into Xemnas' back. He then did a side dash and again slammed the keyblades into Xemnas' chest, causing him to fly up.

Riku followed up with aerial combos, giving Xemnas no time to react. Finally, Riku landed near Sora, smirking.

" And I learned something from Sora. Strike Raid." Riku said, throwing both keyblades at Xemnas. Xemnas fell to the ground.

" Why…" Xemnas whispered, fading away.

Riku turned around and the Way to Dawn disappeared. " Sora… Wake up… Please… Sora…" Riku cried. Suddenly, light appeared behind them. Riku looked up. The light moved towards them and they disappeared.

" Where's Riku and Sora?" Mickey asked. Kairi stood near him. Light appeared in front of them and they had to cover their eyes. Riku appeared with Sora in his lap when the light died.

" Sora!! Riku!!" Kairi cried. She gasped when she saw Sora lying motionless in Riku's lap. Riku put Sora gently on the ground.

" What happened?" Mickey asked quickly. Riku explained what happened. " Gwarsh, then why didn't Sora turn into a heartless?" Goofy asked. Everyone looked at him. Maybe he is intelligent once in a while.

Roxas suddenly appeared and yelled. " Riku, the keyblade!!" Riku looked at him. Roxas was… fully visible. The double-keyblade wielder growled. The keyblade appeared in Riku's hand.

" That's the reason why Sora didn't become a heartless." Roxas said. Riku looked at the keyblade, while everyone turned to look at Roxas.

" That's Sora's heart." Roxas said, looking at the keyblade. " Is there anyway for Sora to recover his heart?" Mickey asked. Roxas didn't reply.

" I'll… try to help." Naminé said, appearing. " How?" Kairi asked.

" Sora should be somewhere near the darkness… And since he lost his heart, he would have lost his memories as well… I'll try to help him to recover his memories… But, only Sora can help himself now." Naminé said.

_ Somewhere near the darkness _

_A boy walks aimlessly. _" Where am I? Who… am I?" _he asks himself. No one replies him for no one is with him. He continues to walk around aimlessly. There's only darkness around him. _

_The boy walks on. He finds a little light far in front and walks towards it. Slowly, the light appears to be from a room, a small-lighted room. The boy walks in._

_He finds a sketchbook on a table, the only furniture in the room. Flipping it through, things start to appear in his mind._

" Sora!!"

" Sora, don't ever change."

" Sora?"

" Giving up already? Come on, Sora. I thought you were stronger than that. "

_The boy held his head. _" It looks like me… So... ra… Is that… my name?" _he says. He flips the sketchbook again. More things came to him. _" Are those my… memories…?" _the boy asks himself. _

_Suddenly, a flood of memories hit the boy and he realized and remembered. _" I'm a keyblade master, I shouldn't be in the darkness!!"

_Sora ran through the rooms, ending in a very large one, with someone inside. _

" Who are you?!" _Sora shouted. ' I… am… you…' The figure replied. Sora flinched. That figure… It was Anti-Sora!! _' Ho- How?!" _Sora gasped. _

_Anti-Sora rushed towards Sora. It raised a claw and it shot down at Sora. Sora rolled to the side, the Sleeping Lion flashing into sight. Sora swung the keyblade behind his back, hitting Anti-Sora in the shoulders. _

_Sora turned around. All he could spot now was the yellow eyes. _" Noo..." _Sora muttered. How was he supposed to fight Anti-Sora if he can even see it?! Sora flew back as a claw hit him. _

_Sora coughed up some blood._

Naminé gasped. Roxas turned to look at her. " What's wrong?" He asked. " Sora's… fighting something… but I'm not sure what it is…" Naminé replied. Riku looked worried. " Sora…" he muttered.

_He clutched the Sleeping Lion tighter. He closed his eyes and thought hard. There must be something to help him. He thought of using magic, but on trying, nothing happened. Sora stumbled backwards as Anti-Sora continued to lash at him. _

_Sora knew he was on the brink of dying. He couldn't use magic, which means no cure spells. He was stuck in the darkness without any potions of any sorts. He thought about what he was doing all along…_

…King Mickey… he helped to look for King Mickey…

" I… can't…"

…The other worlds… he worked to help the other worlds, and helped to fight against the heartless and nobodies…

" Not now…"

…Kairi… He looked for her when she disappeared along with the island and returned her heart when he found her…

" After… all that… I've done…"

…Riku… he was looking and thinking of Riku all along, and fought along with him against Xemnas…

" Kairi… Riku…"

Sora let out a loud cry as energy burst through his body. Gold, silver and black covered Sora, as the whole area lit up with light. The Sleeping Lion had disappeared, with the Oathkeeper and the Way to Dawn floating behind him. 

_A white aura surrounded Sora, while he held out both hands. _" White heaven." _Sora whispered. Circles of light surrounded Anti-Sora. _" Final light!!" _Sora yelled. Light shot up from the circles, forming pillars of light that surrounded Anti-Sora, until it finally faded into the light. Sora panted, before everything turned black._

The keyblade Riku was holding glowed a bright light before disappearing. The unconscious Sora glowed with the same bright light that spread until it covered Sora completely. When the light faded, Sora was half kneeling on the ground with his eyes closed.

Sora was still in the gold, silver and black clothing, with the two keyblade still behind him. Everyone gasped. Slowly, Sora opened his eyes, revealing his sky-blue eyes, which Riku longed to see. " So- Sora!!" Riku exclaimed. The brunette smiled weakly.

Immediately, a duck and a dog jumped on him causing him to groan. Riku ran over and inspected Sora. " This… This is…" Riku gasped. " Got any… potions…?" Sora asked weakly. Riku rummaged through his pockets and found a Hi-potion.

He flicked the stopper off and placed it at Sora's mouth, emptying the contents slowly so that it doesn't choke Sora. " Thanks…" Sora said. Sora got up with Riku supporting him.

" Gwarsh Sora, what are you wearing?" Goofy asked. " This? It's… hey!! I went into a drive without Doanld and Goofy's help?!" Sora exclaimed, surprised. " I think I've read about this before." Mickey said. All attention was then directed to him.

" This happens when a keyblade master is in a lot of danger and may even be on the verge on dying, but yet still struggles to go on with a strong will. They will then go into a drive in which can help them go through this danger." Mickey said.

" I was fighting… Anti-Sora… the room I was in was dark and all I could see were its eyes. I couldn't fight it… I couldn't cast any magic to help me either, and somehow, all my potions disappeared… Then, before I almost died, all I have been doing all this time flashed through my mind. I figured that I couldn't die, not yet. And the last thought that went through my mind was… Kairi… and Riku." Sora said.

" Kairi, and me?" Riku said. Sora nodded. " That's because Kairi and Riku are your most precious memories." Roxas said. " Huh?" The keyblade master asked. " Or rather, Riku is your most precious memories. I'm your nobody, I know you very well. Riku is very important to you, it was always the thought of Riku that pushed you on all this time." Roxas said. Sora blushed a little. Riku looked surprised. He looked at Sora.

" You're… - " Riku was cut off. Sora placed his hand over Riku, glaring at him, still blushing. Kairi giggled. " Aw, come on, Sora…" She said. Riku looked at her suspiciously. Sora blushed even more. He stood up and turned to Roxas. " Not. A. Word. From. You. Roxas." Sora said. Roxas looked amused and disappeared back into Sora. Sora then dragged Riku to the secret place.

" Ri- Riku…" Sora started. Sora face was almost tomato red. " I… er…" Sora stuttered. _' Gah!! I can't do it!! But I still have to do it… Kairi and Roxas both said I should…' _Sora yelled in his mind. Roxas sighed, deciding that it was going to be a long, long day. The two stayed in silence. _' Should I… I don't know… I really want this to go on… But… Here goes…' _Riku thought.

" Riku." " Sora."

Sora's head shot up. Riku looked surprised. " You first." Both of them said. Riku sighed. " Well, I… Oh to hell with it, I'll just show you what I want to say." Riku said. Sora was about to say something, but Riku pinned Sora to the cave wall and kissed him.

Sora felt a biting on his lower lip and he opened his mouth as a reply. He felt the older keyblade master slip his tongue into his own mouth. The tongues danced around each other, before the two had to break apart for air.

Sora blushed. He lowered his head. " Sora?" Riku called softly. " You… mean it?" Sora asked. Riku was almost angry at the question. " Of course I am, Sora!!" Riku replied. It wasn't until Riku felt water on his hands did he realize that Sora was crying.

The older boy cupped Sora's cheeks and made the smaller boy look at him. He gently kissed the tears and then kissed the Sora's lips again. He felt two shaking arms wrap around his neck, and he removed his hands from Sora's cheeks. He wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and deepened the kiss, causing a soft moan from the smaller boy.

They broke apart panting. Sora smiled. " I… I love you, Ri-Ri!!" Sora chirped. " Ri-Ri?" Riku inquired. Sora laughed. " Don't you like it?" Sora asked. " Love it. But you know what I love better?" Riku asked. Sora tilted his head cutely. Riku leaned down and whispered in Sora's ear, " You."

Sora blushed and hugged Riku. Sora suddenly broke away. " Sora?" Riku questioned, looking worried. Sora shook his head. " Shh…" The brunette looked around for a rock and found a clean surface.

Riku looked over Sora's shoulders. Sora was carving Riku's face, plus his own. Then Sora carved a paopu fruit being handed to Riku. Riku looked at the drawing and understood its meaning – Sora is asking Riku if he'll stay with him forever.

" Of course I will." Riku answered, kissing Sora's cheek. Sora smiled and hugged Riku. Riku held Sora close to him, sliding his arms around the brunette's waist. He rested his head on the brown hair and inhaled the scent contently.

" You, know what, Riku?"

" Hmm?"

" Roxas _was _right. You _are _my most precious memory."

* * *

A/N: This idea had been in my head for some time now, and I just had to write it out. Do drop a review. 


End file.
